


a map of stars to guide me

by slightlybatty



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, this game has so many beautiful quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlybatty/pseuds/slightlybatty
Summary: alternate... thing.yoosung x mcconfession.all italics are quotes from yoosung and 707, from mystic messenger, from cheritz.i wanted all yoosung quotes, but the two about looking at the sky (the sky is right up there... unless you work...) are from a phonecall with seven.





	a map of stars to guide me

_it's me! your cutie pie yoosung~!_

yoosung?

hiya mc! i'm sorry for calling so late... did i wake you?

no, not at all. you can always call me anytime! so, what's up?

mc, does ri- does your appartement have a balcony?

_the sky is right up there, but people don't really look at it._

yes, i think so. why do you ask?

can you go outside, please? i'm outside, too, on mine.

_unless you work near an observatory or a boat... don't you think that's a shame?_

yoosung?

can you see the stars and the moon?

_i'm... i'm looking at the night sky. i hope we're both looking in the same direction._

i can. are you... looking at them too?

yes.

_even if someone looks at us from those stars, they'll be seeing our past... the past and present are one in the sky._

do you- do you feel that? it's like-

we're closer through the stars?

_when i was little,_

yes!

_my elementary school teacher_

mc?

_told me to be nice to your neighbors and people around you._

yoosung?

_she said that we all live amongst others in this world!_

i really care about you.

_i didn't understand what she meant_

i care about you, too.

_but living by myself now..._

mc?

_just getting to say hello to my neighbors_

yes, yoosung?

_makes me feel like i belong somewhere._

i think... i love you.

_these days..._

yoosung? i- really?

_the world is such a lonely place_

yes. mc, you-

i love you too! yoosung, i- i love you, too.

_so i want to be as nice as i can be to those around me._

r-really? oh... i- i'm so happy...

me too...

_it's such a tragedy to not feel happy during happy times._


End file.
